Fire Reborn, Time of the Riders
by BurningTigrex FinalNargacuga
Summary: Humans and monsters alike see each other as black or white. The other always black, while they gilded themselves for there greatness, one group of villages in a far out tropical forest has developed differently, and lives in harmony with the beasts. When a Pink Rathain from the sandy plains gets rescued by a young boy, it might lead to the biggest discovery between the two worlds
1. Silhouette

So I've decided to go and try writing a story again, this is inspired by MHStories, and I will try my best to not let the story suxk, one thing I know for sure is that I need an editor, if anyone has an idea of who to ask, or is one themselves , please help me out, so without further notice, I will began writing a published chaptor one.

* * *

The Ratholos had been at its best the entire day, and waiting eagerly for its mate to make it back to the nest, for she was to bring food for the six hungry rrathlings that chirped and yiped at each other below his feet. The clutch had hatched the week earlier, and the yolk from there eggs had run out just about an hour before, and their mother had been gone exactly that time. The desert region in which they resided was slowly making its way toward a beautiful sunset, throwing a myriad of purple, grey, pink, and orange, lights across the horizon. It was at that moment the Rathian had flow back to the nest. The Rathalos raised its head to greet its mate, only to give a short gasp of terror. She was covered head to toe in her own blood, gashs and cuts zigzagging across her once smooth and flawless hide. He didn't even get the chance to shield the chicks eyes eyes before he was hit.

The bullet came from behind him, and stuck him at the base of his head, sticking there and releasing a toxic substance that quickly dissolved into a poisonous cloud of venom. He turned around, only to get hit with another projectile, and this time get gourged halfway into his chin, and stay there. The enraged parent quickly spotted the one who had dared attack his family, a dark skinned humman woman in what looked like an armor made from a duramboros. He let the venom in his fangs splash down his face, before igniting the substance his flame sac made, letting dense inferno lick and drip down his neck at he took aim at his quarry. But at that moment, with his head up, gaining momentum for his fire ball, the bullet from earlier suddenly burst, in a huge blast that covered the spam of his body, his head at the center. The fireball ignited at the same time, causing a bigger explosion, knocking him on his side, winded and barly able to see we the smoke covering his face.

He felt unbelievable pain as two large blades cut down on his wings, on etheir side, with bone breaking force. He coughed up a far deal up blood as he flipped on the ground flying high into the air mid-jump. He looked down at a horrific sight, he's chicks lay scattered on the ground, dead and mutilated, his mate dead right in front of them. There were three hunters clad in heavy alloy standing over a sole surviving chick, a Pink Rathian, the runt of the litter, and last to hatch. His being filled with rage, ignoring the unrealistic pain in his wings, as well as the poison running through his body, he flew at breakneck speeds towards the hunters. They only got to see the shadow past by, before his deathly talons closed on two of the bodies, knocking the weapons from there hands, and squeezing the life out of them, breaking their spines. He's next move was to swirl mid-air again and fly back at the last hunter.

The man lifted hisimpossiblely large sword to block the strike, but was not prepared for the rath to completely pass him. The now free of poison in his system father had dropped one of the hunters bodies and made a made dash for its daughter. The man in alloy armor widened his eyes before wildly jestering to the gunner, which was already loading his durambarrel. When he look up, he met with the other hunters body as he flew into him. TheRathalos had thrown the other body in his talons at the man, with his sword, unready to block, got hit and tossed into the gunner.

By the time they had sorted themselves out, the only hint of the flying wyverns was a dark silhouette in the distance, the cursing that followed would have made the moga village cheif wonderful what went wrong with today for them.

* * *

The injured Ratholos flew until his wings gave out from above him, thankfully they were flying low to the ground, the father knew he was on he's last legs, and knew his daughter had little chance of surviving alone. He looked at his surroundings, he had flown for at least a day straight, and the pace he flew at made most who noticed dizy, the area was well watered, with streams running down from a nearby river. The vegetation consisted of long grasses as far as the eye could see, fadeing into a lake beach, at which a couple kelibi were drinking. He wasted no time, he burned one to the ground with the little energy he had left, and sit he's daughter down on the carcass, the little Rathain started eating immediately. The father sighed weakly, the gashs on he's wings had worsened greatly durned he's forces prolonged flight. He had little left in him to do anything and he knew it. So he did the last thing he could before he passed. Using the last of his life force for energy, he flew high into the air, and as he let himself freefall, roared a huge roar, that of a full grown Rathaloas in its prime. The roar scared the living crap out bof everything withing a fifty mile radius, even a dreaded deviljho know the roar of a proud parent, and fighting a monster that had something to defend usually ended up bad.

The little Pink Rathian hadn't even heard her father's death scream, the past few hours stress had taken its tow on the rathling, and she had curled up in the remaining meat and skin, and dropped, out cold. The next few days passed by similarly, with her waking up and eating from the carcass, then fainting, the day she ran out of meat, she tried to go find some on the river, what had ended up happening was not been what she had hoped for.

A pack of velociprey had come after her after she tried to eat from there kill. She didn't remember much before she blacvked out, but what had really stuck out was a black silhouette standing over her, a _human_ silhouette...

* * *

II think this is good for it not being edited, so like ni said, if anyone knows an easily accessible editors please help me contact them, well, that's all until I update agian, bye


	2. Rider's Academy

YEAH! I got some followers, now to try and post, Ithink from now on I'm going to write like five hundred words a day, so i should have a chapter (hopefully) every week, if I don't have high school problem s or lazy fever, and writers block, as well as- you know what, lets just start the story.

As a quick note when I'm writing a monster said somthing, it will be infered that Achak, or whoever is in pespective, will be using some sort of magic or kinship stone, and there will be no quotions, just. Bold writing

* * *

Achak was having a perfect day, or would have been if he hadn't bothered to wake up that morning anyways, cause since he woke up, things just hadn't seen him a single restful moment.

His family was the oldest in the village, meaning they kept almost all of the old traditions for the small community, and this included doing everything from meditation for half the day on Sundays, to in the houses chores as the only child of his parents, Yuri and her husband Malachite, named after the powerful ore. Today had just happened to be a Sunday. He had woken up at midnight to start meditating with his father and mother, and since meditation isn't sleeping, and he hadn't had any superficial or groundbreaking revilations while he had meditated, besides the strange urge to head by the spirit stones plains, he was extremely tired when noon came. For the next hour or four Achak would clean out the "toilet" area, polish the household weaponry, for which there was an unreasonable amount of, dust the entire armor collection, and clean Tornado's pen.

That was the only highlight of his endless list of chores, which his parents never helped with and stayed inside doing who knows what, probably looking for their ceremonial robes, cause there was a gathering in the village, for all the kids coming of age to be tested for the monster riders. But that's not the topic just yet, for right now he's cleaning Tornado's pen.

Tornado is Malachite's monster partner, a good natured and comedic Seltas, that, over time, Achak learned to reads expressions. The cleaning wasn't hard, and didn't take long, bit Achak loved to "talk" with Tornado, who like most monsters in the village, understood english.

 **So kid, you excited, you just turned sixteen, and you already have a spot waiting for you in the riders** , the carapacion buzzed. Most people couldn't read half of that, but Achak had received a kinship stone, a mysterious glowing gemstone that linked a monster and hhuman, and strengthened the bonds of a rider and partner, earlier, when he had first been guaranteed his position as a rider in training, when he had, at some point last year, stopped a raging duramboros from attacking by simply talking with it.

Achak had always been told he had a rare and unique connection with monsters, and that he would be the next big rider, a position that his great, great, great, great about twenty more times grandfather Cather- the Humble had achieved by becoming the first rider. "Yeah! You bet, am going to make are family name not only a major part, of history,! I'll make, it our villages legacy!" Ackak replied to his friend energetically.

 **Not too lloud, or the entire village will turn deaf** Tornado buzzed. "Yeah right, the villagers would be deaf by now if that were the case." Achak jokes back with his friend. As he got off the porch, or landing pad for Tornado, he got a look at the sun's position. "Ahh! Got to go, dads aught to be waiting by now, good thing you aren't messy, see you later Tornado." Achak managed to say as he raced to his room.

He took of his working clothes and put on his Rathalos themed hoodie, over a blue-black T-shirt and dark blue jeans- matching the Rathalos's color scheme as well. Achak rushed outside in an attempt to get there before his father. "So ya finally decided to show up." Achak whirled around to see his father standing right besides the door. "You know, " cleaning" the pen with old Tornado as the only resident shouldn't take so long." Malachite said, walking down the walkway.

If you wanted to see what Achak looked like, well he was basically a carbon copy of his dad, lightly toned skin with brown eyes, hair, shortly, but jaggedly styled, with roundish features that he got from his mom. The only real difference was that Achak had a more blueish tint to his eyes, and he still has his youthly charm.

'I was beginning to think you had forgotten today son, you should really start watching the time, we were almost about too be late, and am not about to look like an ancient tribal cheif for no reason, because this stuff took a long time to put on." Malachite said in a friendly tone. "Achak, we should probably get moving, you know the directer will not be please kif were late, again..." Malachite was referring to when Achack got his kinship stone, when they were seriously two hours late to receiving the bonding stone, for... complicated reasons.

"Yes father, and do you think he's forgiven the Rembora attackk that we caused." Achak asked sheepishly. "Let's hope so son, let's hope so." Malachite sighed as they began walking down the path to the main part of the village. They turned down several different streets before coming to a stop at the Riders Academy, where kids who wanted to be Riders where schooled instead of middle school. Achak was running up the stairs of the Fatalis skull shaped building before his dad could even think to tell him not to cause too much trouble. "Grief, that boy can exhaust a man, better make it to the central chamber before he does, or I've got a problem." Malachite laughed to himself.

* * *

Achak raced to the center of the Academy, barly batting an eye at the Riders of fellow soon to be Riders, the only one who he gave a hello was Juvao, a girl his age and height, or about 5'7, who was his best friend/rival. Then proceeded to run with her to the director's choice of meeting, the grand central chamber, a large circular room lined with torches, designed to be big enough that a Fatalis could fly around at an point and not take up even a quarter of the chamber, not even a tenth.

"Yeah, can't wait, will get to find our very own monster eggs soon, then will be partnered up with the monster that will stay with us throughout our life's as we explore the globe, and discover everything there is to discover." Juvoa says as she entered behind Achak, both standing on the outer platform at ground level, halfway up or down the spherical room. "Just a little optimistic Juvao, I'm gonna do that while you go who knows where, since you never tell me what your doing." Achak says, aggravating the girl besides him. Juvao had purple eyes and light pink hair, and had soft peach skin, and the plight she brought when she was annoyed tended to reflect her firey clothing.

She usually wore an abyssal Lagiacrus themed skirt and shirt, with protruding blue spikes on the shoulders and parts of the skirt. With smaller ones making a collar for her shirt. And due to actual abyssal lagiacrus hide in the fabric, no matter where you looked at her, she had an electric blue outline.

And right now her clothing was sparking with electricity. "I've told you time and time again, I'm going to be an explorer, and travel around trying to discover new types of monster, and new ways to tame and deep our bonds with them." Juvoa said. "So basically you plan on being a nomadic researcher, or adventuer, so at least I think we're doing the same thing relitvely, main difference being that I plan on discovering new monster and habitats, before eventually going over the jungle border." Achak said.

The jungle border was a predicted and to the massive jungle that the village calledhome, and while it was rummered that the village founder had come from outside the Border, the fact was that the myriad of forest and jungle was so big that no one who ever managed to find its 32nd was never seen again. "Yeah sure, whatever you say, just make it _back_ across the jungle, thats the problem you numskull." Juvoa said a bit too cockyly.

BBefore Achak could start an argument, like that usually did around this point in time, a loud gong was rung, unfortunately, right from next to them, signaling the start of the ceremony

At the center of the chamber, a large man with a Rajang walking beside him came up to stand, holding a rather long looking scroll. Achak and Juvoa were both able enough to stand and listen when the Director started speaking, though they still wobbled as their ears rang. The Director was a extremely well muscled and dark skinned man, who had long spikes hair that rose from his head pointed outward. As always, special ocassion or not, he wore a white T-shirt and kind golden hunting jacket. He looked as professional as always, and wore a pair of Stygian Zinogre dual blades on his back.

"Okay students!" his loud voice rang out, "We're all here to say that this year no one screwed up, all of you graduated!". Most of the last generation blank faces, there was supposed to be a reading of names, which defiantly wasn't going to happen seeing as the Director tossed the scroll into the Rajang, who burned it to ash with a twitch of it electric fur.

"Now normally the Director is supposed to read of a set of rules for going to find your first monster," he shouted, getting straight to what the students were waiting for,"but I don't really feel like it, so remember these golden ones instead, Don't, interfere with other students, Don't, try and attack any monsters, and most importantly, Don't, limit yourself to an area, find what you need, let fate guide your steps, now, EVERYONE OUT!".

Even if they hadn't been terrified of the Director, they would have been out just as fast, every student immeaditely bolted of the door, and Achak and Juvoa were at the head of them.

Malachite, had just been able to walk in before he was cast away in the sea of excitement and anticipation.

* * *

Likewise, Achak and Juvoa had split up immeaditely, going their separate paths into the woods. Many co riders looked about around him for materials they could use, should their attempt at an egg get out of hand, but Achak knew he'd be fine, he was carrying the lance he had got for his birthday last year, a costom made lance mage out of a rare taverns fangs, pitch black scales covered its length and fur of the same blue-black hue was set into the handle. As the lance got tampered to an end, it gradually blew to a bone white razor on its tip at mid-length.

Achak walked purposefully toward the spirit stones plains the only patch of non-jungle the village kNew of, and often veerred well away from.

There were rumors about the rocks that surrounded the eiree cleanings, there were several scattered across the endless jungle that equally as chilling, but the plains that surrounded the stone pillars were not what the village was used to, and the monsters there were a stronger and sometimes entirely new to them. Achak kept on a house for the stones, and soon exited the lush vegetation. He immeaditely felt uncomfortable, but at the same time exhilarated, the rush of feelings he always felt when he left the expanse of familiar jungle, to the sea of grass and unknown before him.

He took a moment to steel his nerves before continuing, and started down a path down the gently sweeping slope. Achak started jogging down the path, _I can feel it, what I felt this morning, so thing is calling me into the plains._ Achak kept down his path until he was stopped by an unfathomable feeling of dread. Beyond his, just ahead, llied the stones. As always, they seemed to be covered in mist, and the area always seemed darker then what the sun should allow. _Why ccan't I move,_ Achak tthought, starting to panic.

The feeling soon relised him, and he was able to get control over , but that left him pondering about what to do. Achak sighed, _why does this always happen when I'm about to enter tthe mist I just freeze up._ As he pondered, and tried, unsuccessfully, to enter the plains, the sun dipped lower below the horizon. As the sun began to set, the earth began to grow quieter as the daytime monsters whent to sleep the the nocturnal one started to come out.

Achak heard a commotion at that time, one that would start off his journey as a rider.

* * *

Achak raced down the path, in a hurry to get down to the beach, where there was most definitely a pack of velociprey attacking something. Normally he wouldn't try to do anything, as it was the law of nature, but this creatures screams of terror had sounded too young, too innocent, and too alone, for him to not try and do something.

As he got to the lake near the start of the plains, he saw the pack of bird wyvern, and there intended prey.

She was a bright Pink Rathian, and she looked like she was about to pas out. The Velocidrome was circling around her and stopped straight ahead of her, and prepared to pounce. Achak wasn't going to let that happen. He rushed forward, bringing out his black lance, and rose the sheid just in time to halt the wyvern finishing blow. The Velocidrome was none the pleased to have its prey snatched from its jaws, and growled threateningly. Achak stood his ground, checking behind him to see the Rathian was fine, give or take a few scratches, but had blacked out.

He turned his attention back on the bird wyvern in front of him, and prepared to fight, just hopeing that the Director would send a search party for him soon, he wasn't sure how strong these prey were, or how long he could hold them off.

A larger one near his side made the first move, the other Velocipreys following, all with the intent to kill. Achak side stepped the larger ones pounce, and let bite into a smaller prey that had rushed him, before impaling the both of them on his lance. While he had his lance in the two, two more jumped at his other side, hoping to wound his lleg to limit mobility, and make killing him easy. Seeing this coming, Achak rose his sheild to block the attack, then bashed to two in the head. Achak pulled his lance free and backed up against the unconscious flying wyvern behind him, with the lake water behind him.

The Velocidrome came forth, and attempted to vote Achak straight on this head, but again raising his sheid, Achak bashed it in the head, before forcing it, and the velociprey that had been closing ing, away with a long horizontal slash, cuttingdeeply into the dromes chest, and severely wounding the preys. Achak side stepped as another prey tryed to pounce on him, and was quickly slain with a forward stab. The Velocidrome was enraged at this point and began hoping backwards, gearing up for a pounce. Achak didn't realize this, as he was fending off the preys until he was thrown backwards and pinned, as the Velocidrome roared in triumph.

It looked down at him and opened its maw, going for the kill, and never reached its target. A black-pink glowing blade was pointing out of the wyvern back, and the Director pulled his Stygian sword from the dromes back, and admired his handy work.

Every prey had been slain, and there was a bloody mess that used to be at least half the pack where the Director's Rajang was setting down.

"Well kid, mind explaining this mess here" he said, grining.


End file.
